Broadway
by The Little Violist Composer
Summary: Basically a Thomzel starting in college
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RENT or Tracie Thoms or Idina Menzel and all others mentioned…I WISH!

Tracie was walking around her neighborhood bookstore, just looking for something interesting to read. She was starting her junior year of college. She found a new book called "_**Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West**_". She bought it then walked out down the New York streets to her dorm room at Juilliard. A couple of blocks from the dorms she stopped at a café, and sat down with a cup of Jade tea.

Tracie shrugged out of her jacket, and hoped that her cozy corner would keep her safe from the harsh November winds. As she enjoyed her tea, she thought about her day. As she walked to the bookstore, she saw a poster up that said "tryouts; December 13th-22nd. RENT: The Musical!" She truly hadn't thought much of it until she saw the second poster. She decided to take one down, and keep it in her pocket. Tracie had always thought she could sing, and she knew she could act. It was what she was attending Juilliard for.

She pulled the pamphlet out, and debated on trying out for the musical. She then remembered buying "Wicked". She read the first section, and was hooked. She bookmarked her page with the flyer, and threw it in her backpack. She headed out to get home before the rainstorm they were promised today.

Once back in her dorm, she read a bit more, before she started her homework.

As she wrote her thesis paper about dance in popular culture, she couldn't stop thinking about RENT. She decided to do some research on it while she was in the computer lab. She learned that it is an Off-Broadway production, centered around the experiences of Jonathan Larson. She decided to try out for Joanne Jefferson.

She went to bed that night, wondering what song to sing. Then it dawned on her. "This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was December, and Tracie found herself in a long line in the cold New York air. She did a little research to find out what RENT was about. After learning about the cast and characters, she decided she was going to try out for Joanne. She reminded her of herself, in a scary way. Joanne is a lesbian, Harvard graduated lawyer. Tracie is a lesbian, Juilliard graduated actress. She relates to the feeling of standing out, and also attending the best college in the country for her field of work.

As she looked up from her odd musings to see the line had moved. She found herself inside of the building actually now, instead of outside it. She shook out her hair, and hoped it was still straight. The ends weren't covered by her hat completely, and she had dyed it blonde only a couple of weeks prior. She wiped the snow off of her shoulders, and found the line had moved up, yet again. She walked past a man who took down her name, and gave her a ticket with a number. She was ticket number 819. She smiled and shoved it in her coat pocket. Her date of birth was 8/19/75.

She looked forward and saw maybe 10 feet in front of her, a woman with crazy brunette curls, and a personality to match. She saw her reading the book she had bought a month ago, Wicked. She pushed her way through the crowd and struck up a conversation with her.

"Hey, I'm Tracie. I'm auditioning for Joanne."

"Hey…I'm Idina, and I'm auditioning for Maureen."

"Oh wow, haha, maybe I'll see you onstage. However, I came over here to talk to you about the book you're reading. I'm almost done with it. Who's your favorite character? Mine's Elphaba, because I totally see where she's coming from, and I really empathize with and could get into her."

"Really? She's my favorite too. I don't see how anyone could dislike her. Her sarcastic wit, and intelligence, yet she's caring too. I think she's tragically beautiful. She has a great cause as well. I still think there's a secret romance between Elphaba and Glinda, that Gregory Maguire failed to mention. I can't believe he sent Elphie with Fiyero and Glinda with Sir Chuffrey! It's just wrong!"

Tracie chuckled, and listened as they called numbers.

"732!"

"Well," said Idina, "that's me…I'll see you around sometime? Here's my number…call sometime and we can chat about Wicked!" She scribbled her number on Tracie's hand, and went up and performed her piece.

Tracie smiled as she listened to her new friend sing. She knew however, today was going to be a long day.


End file.
